SHIELD's HYDRA
by Argentum-Asimi
Summary: The Avengers but with Divergent themes. Clintasha, BlackHawk, BlackEye, whatever you call it. Language and violence. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**If someone that actually speaks Russian has anything to correct about the Russian in this please PM me.**

 ** _Natasha Romanoff_**

I hate this. I don't fit in and I don't want to. I hate Red Room. I want to leave, and tomorrow after the annual test I could. The test will tell me where to go. I won't listen.

 ** _SHIELD's HYDRA_**

The test. Finally my turn. I stood up as they called my name. Or the name they gave me, Наталья Альяновна **(Natalia Alyanova).** They will inject me with a serum and I need to complete the tasks. I woke in a white room with nothing but a table. On one side- a gun. on the other- a piece of bread that was most likely poisoned. 'Choose,' a voice boomed. I obeyed. The gun was the better option. I picked it up and turned when I heard a thump behind me. There was a man the floor. He was bleeding. I knew what I had to do. I did it. I shot him. Then the scene changed. I was in an American bus. There was a man holding a paper with a name and picture on it. My name and picture. In the picture I had blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin.

"Do you know this woman?" I shook my head. He pressed harder. "I really need to know if you know this woman."

"I really want to help you, sir, but-" I turned up the innocent look. "I have no idea who that woman is." He nodded. The scene changed again. This time I was in an interrogation room. There was a young girl sitting in the chair. I was supposed to torture and then once I get the information murder her. I did what I had to do but I was kind. I asked and when she wouldn't give I broke her finger. I continued this until she told me and then I broke her neck. Then I woke up. I was ushered out and as the door closed the woman that administered my test slipped me a note. _'You don't belong here. You fit into to many categories. Spy, Assassin, Infiltrator. They will kill you for that. Run.'_ I read the note and decided that I would listen. I ran. I became a freelance assassin and spy. Then one night after I had completed a contract to kill a small family and get information from their files in a small city in Russia, I realized that I had a shadow. They were following me from a rooftop. I tried to lose them but I couldn't. I couldn't shake them. I led them down a small alley and stopped about halfway down. When they caught up and I felt them behind me. I asked, "Вы из Красной комнаты? Они послали тебя, чтобы убить меня? **(Are you from the Red Room? Did they send you to kill me?)** "

"Нет, **(No)** " he answered. "Являются ли они те, которые привели вас стать Черной Вдовы? **(Are they the ones that caused you to become the Black Widow?)** "

"Да," I breathed. "Какое тебе дело? Кто вас послал? Я знаю, что вы здесь, чтобы убить меня, так что, кто вас послал и почему? **(Yes. Why do you care? Who sent you? I know that you are here to kill me so who sent you and why?)** " I asked as I turned and saw the arrow that was pointed at my heart. "Hawkeye."

He nodded sharply and then started to answer my questions. "I know that you speak English, Widow. I was sent by Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHIELD for short. You've caused us problems and they want me to kill you but if you want I can spare you and take you in instead. Don't you want to clear your ledger?" How did he know that's what I called it? How does he know that I want it to be cleared? "I know because I am working for SHIELD to clear my ledger. Mine is bloodier than yours. While you've done this for, what? Three years and killed two hundred people?" I nodded that he was right. "I only did it for a year and killed almost three hundred people that didn't deserve it. Now I go after people who do and I get reasons for why they warranted the kill order. What do you say?" I thought. He's offering me a new start but he still has an arrow pointed at my heart. As if reading my thoughts he lowered the bow and put the arrow into his quiver on his back. "So what do you say, Widow? Yes or no?" I nodded and started to slowly remove all of my weapons and laid them on the ground in front of me. He jumped from the roof and stood in front of me and I held out my hands. "I'm not going to cuff you if that's what you think. Tell me your name," he commanded.

"Natalia Alyanova," I responded. He nodded.

"Do you want to change it or leave it?" I looked at him incredulously. I slowly nodded and thought. My birth name. Well the bastardized version.

"Natasha Romanoff."


	2. Chapter 2

**Clint Barton**

Nat and I had just finished a mission. We were in the med bay for the routine checkup after a mission. Both of us only had the usual. Scrapes, bruises, cuts. Nothing unusual. Fury walked in for the debrief. "Mission report."

"We killed the group and target. Here's the info you wanted," I said as Nat slid the USB across the table. Fury nodded and walked out. Once the medics were done checking us out we left. As we were walking down the hallway I grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her into a secluded area. "Something's not right," I told her. She nodded in agreement. We heard people walking down the hallway and both looked. All of the agents we're acting and moving like robots. Moving in time, staring at screens, standing like statues. We moved back into the alcove. Before we could talk more an announcement came over the intercom, "All agents that have not been vaccinated please go to the med bay." We looked at each other and nodded. We didn't want to go but someone would notice if we didn't go. We went and stood in line. When it was our turn we both got a shot in the neck. Nothing too bad but I was still suspicious. Once everyone was vaccinated they all simultaneously movie to the center of the room and stood in a line. The two assassins looked at each other, there was something off but they both had a nagging feeling that they needed to listen or they would die. They stood in line with the rest of the agents and waited. Agents Sitwell and Garret walked into the room. Fury walked in after them. "What is going on in here?" Garret walked over to him and shot him. A rookie agent gasped out loud and walked forward. She was young but that didn't matter to either of them. Garrett turned to her and shot her as well. "I guess it doesn't work on all of them," Garrett said. 'No shit Sherlock' I thought.

"Doesn't matter. We still have enough to take over Manhattan. Hail HYDRA."

 **No One**

All the agents moved towards the take off area. The two assassins moved with them. There were guns laid out on a table and each agent took one. After they grabbed their guns they continued to walk. As they were walking Sitwell stopped Clint Barton. Natasha Romanoff couldn't do any more than continue walking with the others. "Oh looky here. We have an Avenger. Hawkeye. Nothing more than a pawn to us. Give me your gun, Barton," Garrett said. When Clint didn't respond he got impatient.

"You think he's one of them?" Garret asked Sitwell.

"He's 80% deaf. He probably just couldn't hear you. Give me your gun," he said as he turned to Clint. Clint handed him the gun and Garrett shoved his case at him. They wanted him to be noticeable. To use his bow. He took it and continued walking once Sitwell dismissed him. He wasn't sure if he was able to get on the same carrier as Natasha until he saw a flash of red hair. He slowly made his way towards her. Once he was next to her he interlocked their hands. Her shoulders sagged in relief that they hadn't killed him. Once they landed they slowly made their way to Avengers Tower. They had to warn the team. On the way there they saw Hill and Coulson holding guns. They were under HYDRA's control. The master assassins continued to walk. Ward and Garrett stepped in front of Natasha and smirked. "Little spider. You should've joined us when you had the chance. That way you wouldn't become a pawn again. Well, too late now," he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head. "Say goodbye, bitch." Clint drew an arrow and pointed it at Ward.

"Goodbye," he responded cheekily. Garrett pulled his gun and pointed it at Clint's head. "Move and you die," Natasha said as she pulled the gun on Garret.

"You I expected, Barton but you, Romanoff? I would've thought you would be under our control." She just smiled in response. It happened too fast to really process what happened. Ward turned and grabbed the edge of Clint's bow and pulled down, Clint shot and hit him in the leg and the two assassins ran. As they ran other agents shot at them and one bullet hit Natasha in the shoulder. She grunted. "Your hit," Clint states. 'No shit,' she thought. Barton looked at the wound. "Not bad. Just a graze." Before they could take off again agents surrounded them. All pointing their guns at the assassins. They were trapped. Hill and Coulson were among them. Clint and Natasha lowered their weapons. They couldn't kill agents they knew and cared about. They were dragged away to a building. The sight that met their eyes was unexpected but neither let it show. The councilman, Alexander Pierce was HYDRA.

"Ah, agents Romanoff and Barton. What a surprise. I wondered if either of you would really be under our control." He spotted blood on Barton's hands and Romanoff's shoulder. He walked forwards and roughly grabbed her shoulder. She suppressed a yelp. He pulled his hand away and saw the blood. "Your hurt and will be of no use to us. What a shame," then to the agents behind him. "Kill her and bring him. He will be of use." The agents dragged the assassins separate ways.

"Clint!" "Nat!" They each yelled to each other. To anyone else the yells would seem to be filled with anger but to each other they were filled with hundreds of emotions. Love, anger, sorrow, loss, hurt. The list goes on. It conveyed all the feelings that were needed for each of them. Natasha and Clint both recognised something that surprised them both. Acceptance. They both accepted what was happening. Natasha accepted that she would die and Clint accepted that he would be taken. They both twisted in their captor's grip and looked at the other. One last look.

 **Natasha Romanoff**

They dragged Natasha around a corner and pushed her to her knees. She could feel the cold barrel of a gun against her head. She waited for the shot that would end her life. It never came. Instead of a shot to end her life it was a shot to end the man holding the gun to her head. After the shot the other agents that were with her froze. She made her move. She stood and turned one of them to snap their neck and she then took their gun to shoot the other. She looked to where the shot came from. It was the boys. Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor. They weren't able to get Clint. Her mood dropped slightly at that. They ran towards her. "Clint?" They asked. She shook her head, "HYDRA has him." They nodded in understanding. She didn't want their sympathy. She wanted Clint back.

 **Clint Barton**

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. Then I could but it was wrong. Everything was tinged in red and blurry. I was like Loki all over again. Then Pierce came into the room followed by Garret and Sitwell.

"Ah. Hawkeye, you're finally awake," Pierce said. "What do you remember?"

I tried to stay quiet but my mouth moved and my voice spoke anyway. "Not much. Bits and pieces."

Pierce nodded his head. "Good. We have a target for you." He handed me a file. It had the HYDRA emblem on it. My hand reached and took it. I opened it. There was a picture of an African American man with an eye patch. Director Fury. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"No. Just bring him in." I nodded in response.

"When do I leave?"

"Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Natasha Romanoff**

After the boys and I made it back to the tower we started to search for Clint and stop the agents. After a few hours I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. It was on the news. "There have been reports of an invasion in New York by SHIELD. A man carrying a bow and arrow has been seen assassinating former SHIELD leaders. No one has been able to ID the man but rumors have it that his next target is former SHIELD director Nick Fury," then a blurry photo appeared of Clint. "This is the man. If you see him contact the authorities."

"Shit," I breathed. "Shit, crap." Steve and Tony had been walking in when they heard me.

"What is i- Crap," Tony said. I nodded. Steve just stared.

"That's Clint."

"No shit Sherlock!" I shouted at the same time as Tony shouted,

"Crap, Capsicle."

"We need to find him. We need to find Barton," I sounded hysterical even to my own ears. The boys gave me weird looks. "Did you see him?" They shook their heads, confused. "Look at the picture carefully." Realization slowly creeped into their faces. They saw his eyes. The red eyes. And the scars. "See? We need to help him!" They nodded. My shoulders sagged in relief. Then Tony decided to open his mouth, "Why do you care, Romanoff? I understand he's your partner and all but I've never see you this worried. You in love with him?"

"Love is for children. He's my best friend and I owe him a debt. That I intend to get to pay back to him."

 **Clint Barton**

'Fuckin' HYDRA. Fuckin' mind control.' He thought. He was supposed to bring in Fury so that they could make HIM torture and murder him. He couldn't fight them. He just couldn't. He wanted out but his body wouldn't respond. He only hoped that someone stopped him before that. Even if that meant putting a bullet between his eyes. He silently made his way towards Fury's safe house. Once he got there he picked the lock and made his way in. Instead of Fury it was Nat. She looked up when he walked in.

"Clint," She started. "If you're in there and can hear me, I'm sorry about this." Then she attacked. Her movements were swift and deliberate. We were neck and neck until Cap busted the door. I turned, surprised and that was the opening she needed. She knocked me in the head and pinned me. "Clint snap out of it!" I tried to respond but my body still wouldn't obey. She then released one of my arms and put a knife into it. "Take control of your own self, or kill me," she whispered. By the look on Steve's face this wasn't part of the plan.

"Widow! What are you doing?" Cap yelled.

"He won't hurt me. This will either get him back in control or show that there's no way to get him back in control." She stated in a monotone. I struggled with my mind. Don't, don't make me kill her.

 **Natasha Romanoff**

I could see the struggle in Clint's eyes, The blue and red at war. The blue was winning. One more push and the red would die. I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Я люблю тебя. Всегда. **(** **I love you. Always.)** " The knife clattered to the ground. Before anything else could happen Tony, Bruce and Thor came in through the window.

 **No One**

Barton and Romanoff were on the floor with Barton still pinned. Before anyone could move Romanoff helped Barton off the floor. Once he was up Romanoff jumped at him. Her arms wrapped around him and his went to her waist. She then leaned up and kissed him, much to the shock of everyone other that the two assassins. They pulled apart and smiled at eachother. "Всегда," Clint whispered. Natasha smiled and let go of his neck. The rest of the Avengers were frozen in shock.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Clint asked. They all snapped to attention. Before anyone could ask any questions Natasha stepped in.

"We will explain later but for now you four try to keep the civilians safe while Barton and I go to command and shut this thing down." All of them nodded and went their separate ways.

 **Clint Barton**

Nat and I made our way to SHIELD command. Once we got there we made our way in silently. We saw Pierce. Garrett and Sitwell there. We nodded at each other creating a strategy without needing to speak. I shot Garrett in the throat and Nat shot Sitwell. Pierce turned and looked at us.

"Ah, Agents Barton and Romanoff. So good to see you."

"Shut it down," Natasha demanded without acknowledging that he said anything.

"No. Ward." Agent Ward made his way out and stood in front of Pierce. Clint shot him in the chest automatically. Once he fell Natasha went to Pierce and Clint went to the three agents on the floor to make sure they were, in fact, dead.

"Shut. It. Down."

"I already answered this question. No." Clint saw a vial of what they were using to control the agents and picked up that and a injecter.

"Nat!" He called as he threw it. Once she caught it she was confused as to what it was until she saw the edge of the vial. She smirked and grabbed Pierce's neck and injected him.

"Shut it down and copy the program onto this then delete it." She hande3d his a flash drive that was in her did as he was told then collapsed. After a minute or two he woke up and saw the program gone.

"NO! What did you do?!"

"Actually, it's what you did," Clint responded. Pierce lunged at them with his arms outstretched. Before he got within ten feet of them he tan a bullet between the eyes and an arrow in the throat. They smiled at each other and made their ways back to Avengers Tower.


End file.
